Animals, such as dogs, benefit from regular exercise and activity. Leashes allow owners to control their animals while the animals exercise. Otherwise, if uncontrolled, the animals could run away, get lost, or harm other people, objects, or animals. Alternatively, the animals could be injured inadvertently by oncoming traffic, or endanger traffic themselves. Leashes also allow owners to prevent their animals from soiling inappropriate places or digging up lawns or parks. Leashes help prevent animals from frightening or biting people or other animals, and help protect the animals from the same. Advantageously, leashes provide clear methods of communication and ensure control during training of animals.
A modular leash is made up of multiple components. For example, a modular leash may be separated into a handle portion, a flexible portion, and a collar portion. A modular leash allows a leash owner to purchase spare parts easier and/or cheaper than replacing an entire leash. A modular leash also allows a leash owner to purchase aesthetically pleasing designs, and keep spare components in different preferred designs. Modular leashes may allow connection to people or objects, instead of or in addition to animals. For example, modular leashes may be used as a toddler leash to ensure that young children do not wander far away from their guardians. Modular leashes may also be used as key leashes or lanyards to keep keys attached to other items such as handbags or bracelets. Modular leashes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,234, entitled “Modular Leash System,” filed Apr. 9, 2009, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein. Additional components for modular leashes, such as detanglers, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/183,332, entitled “Detangling Device, Method of Making and Using the Same,” filed Jul. 14, 2011, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein.